


The Growl of Manhattan: Trailer

by GeorgeOaks



Series: The Growl of Manhattan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanfiction Trailer, Human Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panther Castiel, Russian Castiel, Russian Mafia, Smut, Subscribe Now, Tags May Change, Were Mafia, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/pseuds/GeorgeOaks
Summary: Castiel Krushnic. Male. Omega. Werepanther. He was set to become Pakhan in his Family (or at least close to it), but somewhere along the way, he decided he wanted out. He still lived in Manhattan, still close with several family members, but was now a boring ol' W2 kind of guy.Dean and Sam Winchester. Male. Unaware secondary genders exist. Trained to be Hunters with a capital H from a young age. They tracked down a werewolf in Manhattan, of all places, only to learn... wolves weren't the only weres?Excuse them... they meant Weres.





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a written trailer for a thing I'm going to start after the holidays.
> 
> Because I love the community here and am excited to please, I'm putting up trailers for people to read. Let me know if you have ideas and themes and scenes and the like you want to see. I have a basic idea and plot, but I'm happy to write a scene someone requests. 
> 
> Hell, no one could read this, and I'll still write the story anyway. But if you think of something you'd love to read happen, do not hesitate to let me know.
> 
> HIGHLY recommend you YouTube sounds of big cats (tigers, panthers, yeah) growling. Dude... scary as hell.

Castiel Krushnic was tired, but he wasn’t about to go home. There was a reason he was made senior partner, and it had nothing to do with letting a little thing like sleep stop him.

Given, he was nocturnal anyway.

If he was honest with himself, he found marketing boring. He much preferred advertising, which was where he started. However, marketing paid more and flashing big dollar signs only kept his family off his back about not being a part of the, well, family business. Most of them anyway. The ones who no longer wanted to associate with him tolerated him being out because of it. If they thought he had too much to lose, they knew he wouldn’t risk himself by turning on them.

After all, he was in his mid-twenties by the time he got out. He incriminated himself more than enough by that time, and witness protection would do nothing to soothe his apparent greed.

A greed that he didn’t have, but what they didn’t know… didn’t hurt _him_.

It was about nine o’clock, and Castiel figured he could work for another three hours before his inner feline needed to stretch out in a tree somewhere, maybe even Central Park if he didn’t feel up to the drive north. He rarely shifted nowadays –work being too demanding. He only did when he needed to, and being tired at this early in the night was proof of that.

He was on one of the top floors, and the Manhattan skyline gave him enough light to work in the dark. If he was human, he would still need a lamp, but again, nocturnal. He knew some of the hallway lights were still on, and the lights around the elevators and lobby as well, but he had all he needed at that moment. Even if the only window separating his office and the floor was a small panel to the right of his back. The wall opposite was ceiling to floor window, so that was plenty.

Which was probably why he didn’t notice a hallway light on the other side of the floor going off. Or, why Fred the night security guard didn’t pass by that panel window when he usually did.

He did notice, however, when his door banged open.

He looked up, shocked, in time for a man with brown hair and a smug look whistle in that mock-impressed kind of way as he barged in. “Damn, would you look at this,” he said as he swaggered in, looking around the room.

A taller man with longer brown hair followed him in, tossed the door shut behind him and also looked around the room. “He even has a globe, Dean,” the other man smirked.

“Want to bet there’s liquor in there,” the first man asked, pulling a gun from the waist of his jeans behind him. Castiel immediately straightened his back at the sight, even though the man was looking at neither Castiel nor his globe on the other side of the room by a large bookshelf – behind the man’s back. And yes, there was liquor in it.

The second man walked towards the windows and snickered, very condescended, “What a view.”

“Ain’t it?” the first man said, checking the gun’s clip and not looking at the view, almost patronizing in a way.

Castiel’s hands were up a little from the desk, palms in the air when they both turned to face him at the same time.

“Casteel,” the first man sneered.

“Castiel,” the second man corrected.

“Whatever,” the first man smirked, pointing the gun at Castiel. He wagged it a little, obviously taunting. “Silver bullets.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched at that.

“Anything to say for yourself, werewolf?” the second man asked.

Castiel, even though he knew he was literally in a deadly situation, couldn’t stop himself from scoffing. “You did _not_ just call me a mutt.”

Both men’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me?” the second man asked.

“I’m not a goddamn dog,” Castiel growled – literally, in his panther way. He noticed both men tense. He got an odd satisfaction with it. He could smell that these men were clearly humans, and it was obvious they knew Werewolves. Hunters, if he had to guess. Surprising them with an entirely different growl from that of a dog soothed him just a little.

He continued:

“If you’re going to kill me for being a goddamn Were, you better respect which kind I am.”


	2. Growl of Manhattan Trailer 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, guys. I had originally met to get the story started WAY sooner than this. Now, unfortunately, it will have to wait until after the holidays. But, I hope this second trailer is enjoyable nonetheless.

Sam pushed a cook to the side as he ran by, hearing curses in another language and the loud crash of pans in his wake. He could hear Dean running behind, yelling a “Move it!” every now and then as they chased the werewolf – no, the _lupinotuum pectinem_ – through the kitchens of whatever restaurant this was.

Seeing an exit door slamming shut about five yards ahead, Sam tried to quicken his pace, slamming his body against the door when he reached it, flinging himself outside. Dean quickly followed with a bang, and by the time the door shut, they both already had their guns out, spinning in a circle to get a glimpse of where the _lupinotuum pectinem_ went.

They were in an alleyway, one side dark and in the shadows, the other leading to the street. They both ran towards the street, slightly hiding their guns at their sides.

Looking left, right, left again – nothing. There was nothing but NYC’s heavy traffic, both foot-traffic and street-traffic, honking, the bustle of a hundred voices, and lights washing out the street.

“Damnit,” Dean yelled, shoving his gun back in his jeans as he kicked the ground.

Sam also put away his weapon, turning to look at the other end of the alley. “Can you see where that leads?” he asked.

Dean turned to follow his line of sight, squinting. “Nope.”

They both slowly made their way back into the alley. It smelled like a regular alley, with dumpsters, crates, and old, soggy boxes lining the walls.

Sam also squinted his eyes. He assumed at first glance the alley was dark because it led to a dead end, but for some reason, it seemed too dense to end short with brick.

They got almost to where the shadows began when he heard it. Both Dean and he froze, hands hovering over their guns.

 _Growling_.

It wasn’t a growl of _lupinotuum pectinem_ , or of a Lycaon (wolf), he assumed. No, from their experience with Castiel, it had to be a Mauaon. It sent chills down his spine and made his hair stand up on ends.

Dean and he glanced at each other, then both pulled back out their guns and pointed it towards the dark alley’s end. Which only served to make the hidden Mauaon roar.

_Roar._

Sam jumped back, and in the corner of his eye, he noticed Dean did as well. The roar quieted into more continuous growling, which made Sam think the roar was a warning.

He wondered how many they’d get.

He was just beginning to calculate how to test the waters when Dean, per usual, plowed through ungracefully. “Woah there,” Dean said, sardonically, of course. Sam cast him only a glance but didn’t miss the smirk on his brother’s face. “Easy there, kitty.”

Another roar came, louder, making Sam jump again.

Then something else happened.

It was similar to what he experienced when Castiel got angry, feeling the air shift and sting around him. This time, instead of feeling like he was pushed into an ice-filled pool, he felt like he was just dumped into a bottle of hot sauce. Sweat immediately broke out across his skin, which was tingling, and his mouth went dry.

It almost made his knees buckle. He swallowed and tried to focus as he heard Dean say, “Easy there, easy. Didn’t mean to insult ya. No need to be touchy, kitty.”

The growling got louder both in volume and proximity.

The first thing that came out of the shadows was a snout, followed by dark eyes.

It was huge. The top of its head going to at least Sam’s waist when standing at full height. It was a very sleek, light brown panther, crouched down in a hunting pose, slowly making its way to them.

There was no doubt about it. This was a Mauaon, looking at them like dinner.

“Hey,” he said, trying to sound as gentle as possible. He held up his hands, slowly putting his weapon away. “It’s okay. We’re not here for you. We’re here for the _lupinotuum pectinem_. It’s okay.”

Sam couldn’t be too sure, but he could have sworn the Mauaon rolled its eyes, even though it was still growling.

“Seriously,” Sam said, pushing Dean’s arms down, pointedly trying to tell him to put his gun away. “We know you’re Mauaon. You had nothing to do with the murders. We’re only after the _lupinotuum pectinem_.”

Dean, clearly reluctantly, put his weapon away and said, “Yeah. So, stop with the big kitty act.”

That earned a snappy, short growl, but the Mauaon did seem to ease up. It lifted its head and straightened its legs, obviously considering the both of them.

Then, abruptly, it pranced over to Sam, rubbing its head against his stomach and hips, circling him.

“Whoa, whoa!” Dean yelled, pointing his gun back at it, but the Mauaon gave him no mind. Instead, it seemed happy to rub its face against Sam’s lower back. Sam had his arms up, giving the Were room, and let out a surprised laugh.

“Uh, okay. Hi. I’m Sam.”

The Mauaon responded by nudging his hip with his head, then began prancing off into the shadows. Before he was completely covered, it turned to look at Sam. The fur around the eye Sam could see seemed to lift up slightly; Sam could have been imagining it, but it looked to him to be a clear _well-are-you-coming_ gesture. Then the Were continued prancing off.

Sam began following him, but Dean stopped him. “What are you doing?”

Sam grinned at him. “Accepting an invitation.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, Part 1 this trailer, Part 2 the story. If you're interested, but just simply want to read without engaging, you can subscribe to me, the series, or even this trailer. 
> 
>  
> 
> All ideas and wants and prompts? should I call them? are welcomed.
> 
> Disclaimer: hard limits are rape scenes, cheating scenes, hanging off buildings, drowning, and underage things. And feet fetish. I'm a big supporter of kinks, but as I am the opposite of a foot kink, I don't think I can write it.
> 
> Soft limit: eating fish. And I do mean actual fish. Cooked, grilled, even tuna. For me, ick. Not a seafood guy.
> 
> *in the voice of Dean* don't judge me
> 
> If nothing else...
> 
> Let me know your likeness to the idea?


End file.
